Raise Your Glass
by MrsDawson13
Summary: Monica has always wondered who murdered her parents and she has been having weird dreams of them lately! Well, her world gets entwined with Sly's when she meets Bentley and him! Will she ever find out who the murderer is? Takes place in Sly 3!


**Hi! This is sort of my first time uploading a fanfiction story to the internet! I'm a bit excited and scared! So umm just review and tell me what you think! Bye! :)  
><strong>

**Prologue**

**Sly's P.O.V.**

As I climbed across the rope, jumped on the tree top, slid down another rope, and jumped on the statue, I tried to be as quiet as I can. I saw 2 guards and I struck out the first one quietly, then when the other wasn't looking I stiked him out! After that I jumped my way silently to the next dock, the gueard heard me! Luckily there was a pipe underneath the dock. When he went to check what the noise was, I went behind him and knocked him out.

I ran up to the island and observed my surrondings, I then looked through my binocucom to hear Bentley say "This is it Sly, the gang's assembled and are in positin to help you get up to that vault. For the rest of the operation you are 'the ball'". "Roger Bentley, I'm starting my approach. Getting over these fortess walls shouldn't be a problem. Look we're running 7 by 7 here, make sure everyone's in sync.". Then one ny one the whole gang were ready. Including Agent Samurai and Huntress. "Tae Kwon Do, ready to take the security down?".

"Ready for anything, Bentley!". Nice spirit she has. "What about you Crossbow? Can you get rid off the guards?". "The guard that will cros me will wish he hasn't!". After that I made my way over the walls of the fortress.

Every obsticle I had I got through, thanks to the members of the Cooper Gang. I even listened in to a conversation between the man who owns this island, Dr. M, and his guard. In the end though, the guard was poisioned. I started to near the vault and near the security lights. Hopefully Agent Samurai took the lights out.

**Monica's P.O.V.**

In one of the security stations, me and Leah snuck in. Before Leah and I went in though I told her to leave one. So she and I went in and attacked them all. I took the one I saved and grabbed him by the shirt and said "What's the security code? Tell me now!". I saw Sly nearing. "Tell me or I slice you in half with my Samurai Sword!", but he wouldn't budge.

**Sly's P.O.V.**

"INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT!". Shoot she didn't get it. Luckily Dr. M gave it out while he was "chatting" with the guard. Once I put it in, it powered down the lights and turrents trying to, open the vault. I went up to the vault and opened it with my cane, but it got knocked right in by Dr. M.

Then Dr. M and I got in a mini agruement, Bentley though saved the day and told me to run. We got far until Dr. M and his gigantic experiment grabbed Bentley. I fought the thing a bit, but it was no use. "It'a not working, save yourself!" Bentley yelled.

"If he wants to eat, EAT THIS!" . I throw it directly at his mouth. It was caught there for a second, but he threw it out of his mouth. It the snatched me. "Sly...no! Hold on, Sly! Hold on!".

It was like they always say, your life really does flash before your eyes. There it all was, stretching back to my childhood. Plus, when I met Monica and Leah.

**Chapter 1.**

**Monica's P.O.V.**

As I walked around Venice, Italy it was getting late and chiily outside. I covered my arms to stop the chill, but it didn't work. I finally had time to go on my vacation from work and I was happy to stay away from there. I am from America and I chose to take a vacation at Venice because it was supposibly beautiful, and it was.

I started to walk down an ally when I heard a police siren. I continued walking knowing it was probabky nothing, but I then saw 2 figured run past me, which made my fur and taill flow infront of me! I looked around the front of me to see the shadowy figures, they were hiding behind a bush and in a barrel. The one in the barrel had a cane weapon thing in his hand and with his free hand he put it to his mouth. I'm guessing he was telling me to be quiet.

Just then I heard a police car pull up. A police women (who was a fox, literally) came up to me. "Excuse me mam, tonight have you seen anything suspicious lately?" she asked with her spanishe voice. I was still facing the ally and I looked down to see a shock pistol. Oh my god, if I tell her I get hit by the shadowy figure and if I lie to her, it's possible I might get shot and be in jail forever.

Then again she might believe me! "Umm, yes actually!" I said turning towards her. I heard a stir in the bushes just then. What am I gonna do? "Yes, I umm saw 2 figures run down the ally towards the right!". My heart beated fast, I hope she doesn't think I'm lieing!

"Alright, miss! If you see any sispicious raccoon or turtle in a wheel chair call the police! Have a nice night!" she said before she went back to her police car. "Phew" I said as I leaned against the wall! "That was a close call!" I heard from one of the shadowy figures (I'm guessing thr one in the bushes). "You got that tight pal!" said the other with the cane. Then I finally saw the figures.

Just like the police woman said, it was a raccoon and a crippled turtle! "Thanks back there, Miss.." said the raccoon. "Clearfield...Monica Clearfield!". "My name's Sly Cooper! My friend over hereis Bentley!" said Sly. "Salutations! If it wasn't for you, Carmelita would have had us for sure!" Bentley said, so that's that cop's name!

Instead of stareing at Sly and Bentley, I stared blankly at Sly's sharp cane. "Haveing second thoughts?" Sly asked. I snaped out of my daze and said "What?". "Oh nothing, just you're stareing at my cane probably regreting saveing us!" he said crossing his arms, putting them on top cane, and rested on them. "I am not...and if I was how could you tell?" I scowled at him.

"You're looking at my cane like I'm gonna hit you!" he smirked. Well how could I not look at it, he just popped up out of no where, scared me to death, and made me lie to a cop. "Listen, after what you did back there, I am positive we won't hurt you!" BEntley said. This made me a bit relived. "If you didn't, maybe not!" Sly grinned.

Gee...Sly seems...friendly? "No we wouldn't have! Anyway, Monica why are you out so late?". "I was just overthinking stuff and needed a walk!". "Nice, well what were you thinking of?" Bentley asked. "Personal stuff, sorry!".

"Maybe I can help?". "Umm, I don't think you could!". "I can! Seriously!". "Geez Bentley! She doesn't want you to help just cool it ok!" Sly said. I sighed, "Fine not now though, it's getting late! I should be getting home. Give me your address!".

"We actually have no address at the moment." Bentley said. "You have no where to stay?". I felt a bit bad. I sighed once more, "Follow me, your staying with me for the night.". "Woah woah, wait! You're letting us stay even though you just met us! For all you know we could be getting a plan ready to steal your stuff!" Sly said.

He is just trying to scare me isn't he. "First off, I barely have anything at the house. I don't live here, I'm on vacation. I rented this place! Second, you guys can't think of a plan that quickly. You guys weren't even talking to each other. Third, I'm doing this for Bentley! Not you!". "Nice! Harsh and firm! I like your style!" Sly admitted. "Thanks, I try!". I began to walk away.

"Question: Are you a raccoon?" Sly asked. "No! I'm a nice pure Ragdoll Cat!".

**Yes that was Chapter 1! I know it was short, but give me a break! I'm just getting started! I might have a lot of short chapters, just warning you! Next chapter is where you meet Leah! I think most of you guys will like her character better then Monica. Leave me know in the reviews! :D**


End file.
